


A Winter Escape

by itsbeanieboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Chamonix, Choking, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Mont Blanc - Freeform, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winter Wonderland, Yagami Yato Nicknames, Yato's December Writing Event 2020, tooru oikawa - Freeform, winter holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeanieboo/pseuds/itsbeanieboo
Summary: Discord name: BeanieBoo#8343A winter wonderland escape with Oikawa, it had been a long time since you and Oikawa had been able to have some time the pair of you away in the beautiful town of Chamonix.Needs to proof read and some edits here and there but here we go!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	A Winter Escape

"Toru, baby look!" His wife of three years exclaimed giddy filled with excitement from her window seat on the plane. Leaning forward in his own seat he peered out the window to catch a glimpse of the snowy white mountain range below, “It's the Mont Blanc.” Her excitement was oozing out of every one of her pores. Causing it to rub off on Oikawa his own excitement was beginning to bubble up inside him.  
  
Finally the couple had the chance to go away on holiday, the first one of the year, a christmas one at that. They had both been so busy this year, Toru with his training regiments preparing for the Olympics, then going to the Olympics bringing home gold for Argentina while Y/n had received a huge promotion at work, even though she went to Japan with him for the Olympics she was there to cover the games. So finding time off together longer than a few days together had proven difficult this year, so this time away was a welcome change.  
  
“We aren’t far now lil cutie.” He smiled leaning forward, kissing her temple gently as he entwined his fingers with hers again, she loved how he still used the nickname after so many years of being together. It had been a long flight, from Argentina to London, the thirteen hour flight did make them a little stiff, where they then changed flights to Switzerland, they would be landing in Geneva shortly, thankfully it was only an hour and half flight from London. Making their way through customs, Oikawa kept his fingers linked with hers so they didn’t get speared in the crowd on their way to get their passports checked, then making their way towards the baggage area finding their suitcases before hiring a car, loading there suitcases into the boot of the 4x4 driving to their destination.  
  
Oikawa had left all the details in Y/n hands, being a journalist she was fantastic at finding little gems and hidden adventures in different places and that was just what she had done for this holiday. She had chosen the charming town of Chamonix for their holiday, Y/n was in awe of the snow covered fields and paths as Oikawa drove down the road, the Christmas lights hanging from the street lamps and in the bare trees glowed against the crisp white snow, Y/n began to feel more and more festive, it had been a long time since the couple last had a white christmas. Oikawa turned down one of the street where they would be staying, their were many hotels to choose from yet Y/n had found a lovely modern little chalet on Airbnb, just big enough for the pair of them with a hot tub, an open fire, and from what they had seen from the pictures, it was not far from ski routes, Y/n had already booked some skiing and snowboarding lessons for the pair and the town centre was a short walk which held many traditional restaurants and stores.  
  
Y/n was looking forward to the morning walks to the boulangerie to get the croissant or pain au chocolates for breakfast. She couldn’t wait to walk down the street bundled up in scarves, beanies and gloves, nose and cheeks rosy red from the cold snowy breeze.  
  
“Here we are,” Oikawa pulled up and parked outside the wooden house, it had golden yellow icicle lights hung along the fascia, shone in the setting sun and against the clear, delicate icicles that hung along the drain. Smiling Y/n leaned over the centre console pecking Oikawa lips, “let’s get inside, then we can go find some food.” Pulling out her phone Y/n looked up the details of the chalet starting with the key safe code, scrolling down the email from the owner she found the code, 4803, turning the dials into place she opened the safe, taking the keys out and unlocking the door which had a wreath hanging on it.  
  
The interior was even more stunning in person than in the photo’s, “You did well choosing this one baby.” As the couple stepped into the hallway they made there way forward to find an open plan kitchen-living room stopping the fire had already been lit - Y/n had notified the owner via they would be arriving in an hour when they left the airport - in one of the corners of the sitting room was a christmas tree, covered in silver and teal decorations, as well as the mantle and the rest of the chalet, yet it was subletal amount of decoration yet the did not overwhelm the senses. Y/n made her way into the kitchen, opening the cupboards discovering where everything was kept, on the counter she discovered that the owner had been kind enough to get some fresh baguette and butter in, along with an assortment of tea bags and coffee, in the fridge was a small carton of whole milk and in the cupboard above the where the bread was she found an assortment of small pot of Bonne Mamân jams like you would get in a hotel at buffet breakfast in the mornings, her heart swelled with childhood glee as she remembered the days when her parents, siblings and herself would fly to the Alps Skiing at Christmas before her father’s new promotion which had them moving to Japan at the start of Y/n first year of high school, which is where of course she met Toru, the love her life and now husband.  
  
Hearing the front door open, Y/n called out questionably, "Toru?" Her sweet voice rang through their wooden home for the next few weeks, making his heart skip a beat like it did everytime she said his name in that honey sweet tone. "Hold on a second mi amor, I'm just getting our bags."  
  
Shaking her head with a smile, she made her way back to the front door, heading outside to help her husband carry in their suitcases. They only brought a reasonable amount of clothing seeing as the chalet had a washing machine and dryer, they did want to take back plenty of souvenirs with them for their friends and family. Taking the bag from his hand, “Why didn’t you ask for my help?”  
  
“You were so full of delight exploring the chalet I couldn’t bring myself to ask you to help.” He replied cupping her cheek, gently brushing his thumb over her rosy cheek bones, she had grown even more beautiful over the years and he was so glad that he would always have her by his side, he loved to show her off, and he always did, he'd spoiled her rotten, he would always return home with flowers for her, if he saw some jewelry in the window of a store that he think would suit her, he would buy it. He just loved to spoil her, and she was just as bad, always buying him things she would think he would like. They'd always been like this, they would squabble over who would be paying the bill for the date, it had become a game to find a way to out smart the other. “You are so beautiful,” Oikawa’s eyes danced with the pure adoration and love for the women in front of him, Y/n felt the blush cover her cheeks, as her heart swelled with happiness at his words, doesn’t matter how many time he would give her compliments, she would always flush at his words like it was the first time she would hear his praises and he knew she was, even with how rosy her cheeks had become with the cold.  
  
“Toru,” She murmured leaning into his gentle touch, placing a kiss on his palm, the goosebumps erupted over his skin at the contact, “I love you, my handsome, beautiful man.” He chuckled gently, leaning down to plant a searing kiss against her lips, “And I you, come on let’s go inside Mi Vida, get unpacked then we can go and get some food.” He grabbed the other suitcase, placing his hand in the middle of her lower back guiding her back to the chalet.  
  
The pair made their way up the stairs to the only bedroom in the chalet. They began to unpack their clothes, hanging them in the built in wardrobe and the chester draws. Once they had finished unpacking, they dressed in warm jumpers and pulled on their coats, scrafts, hats and gloves, heading down the stairs and pulling on their matching Timberlands. “Shall we, my lady?” Oikawa asked, hand on the door knob and his arm outstretched for her to take. “We shall kind sir.” Linking her arm with hers, they stepped out the door, Oikawa locking the door behind them slipped them into his pocket.  
  
As they made their way along to the highstreet to find a supermarket. The homes and shops along there walk were beautiful, Oikawa could feel the excitement radiating off his wife. She loved Christmas; winter was her favourite season and since they lived in Argentina now and Christmas was during the summer months, they had spent most of their Christmas on the beach these past six years, not that they were complaining, they loved there beach Christmas’ and well the beach sex, though the sand does get everywhere they didn’t care it was still such fun and it always ended in shower sex when they got home. But the lights, the huge tree in the square, the people singing carols, the children playing together this was what Christmas meant to Y/n, and Oikawa could see it. Y/n joyful expression and upbeat nature to be surrounded by snow once again.  
  
“It’s beginning to look alot like christmas~” Y/n sang, spinning around kicking some snow up with a giggle, before she squealed clapping and scurrying towards a shop window peering in with childlike wonder. Oikawa followed after his wife with a fond smile as she peered into the boulangerie window, “This the bakery we used to come to on our family holidays. It’s a shame it’s closed now.”  
  
The window was filled with all sorts of pastries that was making both of them drool at the sight, “We can come back in the morning and get breakfast, come on we need to find a shop,” Wrapping and arm around her should the pair continued on their journey to find the supermarket. Up ahead a group of children were playing, building snowmen, making snow angels and having snowball fights, their laugh was unrestrained and joyful. One was running away from their friends, perhaps siblings with playful screams “Non, pas moi!” they ran straight into Y/n, even though she tried to dodge the small child, she couldn’t have been much older than seven, the younger fell backwards, tears springing to her eyes, lower lip trembling as she looked up at the h/c women in fear. “Je suis vraiment désolé madam."  
  
Y/n crouched down, in front of the child with a gentle motherly smile, “Ce n’est pas de problème chérie” Replied holding her hand out to help the child up.  
  
“Yanna!” An older girl who looked just like this younger girl began to scold her little sister for running around without looking where she is going. “J'ai dit que je suis désolé!” The girl who bumped into Y/n winned stamping her feet. “C’est vraiment pas un problème.”  
  
Oikawa stood watching her with children. He loved this side of her, and reminding him how much he wanted them to have children of their own. The two girls apologise once again, before running over to play with their friends. “It still impresses me how many languages you know.” Oikawa said as Y/n stood back up, snuggling into his side. “You know just as many as me.” She giggled, rolling her eyes. “Oh look! There’s a supermarket!”  
  
Grabbing his hand Y/n dragged Oikawa in the direction of the supermarket going inside. Picking up a basket he followed after his wife who was perusing the aisle. Picking up milk, some Prince biscuits, nesquik was in the basket in seconds as well as nutella, they didn’t buy any wine, cheese or pastries seeing as tomorrow they would be going to the boulangerie, fromagerie and a lovely wine store. They brought the main necessities, dropping them back at the Chalet before finding a lovely little restaurant that served raclettes, it was a lovely little meal where you get a selection of meats, vegetables and of course raclette cheese, the staff placed the hot stone on the end of the table, plugging it in, allowing it to heat up while they brought the meats and veggies from kitchen and placing them on the table.  
  
“So it’s kinda like a hot pot!” Oikawa grinned, placing some beef and chicken onto the plate listening to its sizzle, while Y/n grabbed some of the cheese, placing them in small pans and sliding them under the hot stone.  
  
“You know,” Oikawa began, “When I saw you with the children it made me think maybe it's time we think about starting ours?” Y/n eyes widen at his words, mixed between excitement and shock, “Really?” she asked. Smirking he grabbed some of the food from the hot stone and gave her a wink.  
  
“We have been together nine years now and married for three of them, we have been putting it off with the progression of our careers and how it wasn’t the right time.” Oikawa had said so many times how he knew she would look so beautiful pregnant with their children.  
  
“Okay,” She murmured, taking a sip of her wine. Y/n couldn’t deny she had been thinking about them having children recently, and the fact he had been too made the heat pool between her legs, she slyly rubbed them together trying to create some kind of friction, trying to not allow her arousal to get the better of her.  
  
“Okay?” He questioned,  
  
“Okay,” She replied, the second the words left her lips, his whole face lit up, “Really?” He asked, making her bite her with a smile and a nod.  
  
By the time they had left the restaurant and made their way back to their wooden home, the looks that Oikawa had given her over the table did not help at all nor did the way he would run his fingertips along her arm, it was just building her arousal, the sly touches on there way home, it was all innocent yet at the same time they weren’t. When they stepped through the door Y/n was expecting him to act upon his actions, yet he did ask if she wished for a cup of tea, as he flicked on the kettle, leaning against the counter. “Sure, that would be nice.” Y/n replied, placing a log on the fire before flopping down on the sofa with a sigh. Missing the smirk that crossed Oikawa’s lips, he wasn’t stupid, he knew she was all riled up, the glances she had been sending her with a needy look in her eyes gave her away completely. “Come on baby we can have these in bed,” He said with mugs in hand as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Nodding in agreement, she stood up and made sure the doors and vents on the fire were shut. She made her way up the stairs, hearing the water running in the bathroom, she grabbed her dressing gown hanging in the wardrobe and decided if she was going to get any sex tonight she was going to have to take the initiate it, as she unbuttoned her shirt, she dug around in the draw where she put the lingerie she brought with her, only to frown not finding it there, she was sure she put them in there.  
  
“Looking for these, lil cutie.” She jumped at the growl in her ear, turning around to see the red and black lace scandalous underwear hanging from his fingers. Her eyes widened at the sigh, she turned around leaning against the set of draws, her hands gripping them. “Were you?” Nodding her head she looked up at him with big doe eyes. “Use your words lil cutie.”  
  
“Yes, I was daddy.” Y/n replied biting her lip with a slight pout and puppy eyes, as her eyes raked over his chiseled chest, his boxers hanging dangerously low on his hips, even after so many years together she could not get over the sight of how beautiful his body was and how much he had toned up over the years, it still made her drool.  
  
“That’s my good girl,” he stepped forward now toe to toe with her, his figure towering over hers, his eyes swirling with lust and love, hands sliding up her arms, to her shoulders pushing her shirt off them. Her turquoise bra, Oikawa groaned at the sight of it, he loved that colour, it reminded him of there Seijoh days of volleyball train, exams and getting caught on the rare occasion by Iwaizumi while they were having sex in the storage cupboard when they got together at the end of the second year, “You are so beautiful,” hands casually moving to cup her clothed breasts giving them a gentle squeeze, Y/n leaned into his touch welcoming it, his head lowering to meet her lips in a kiss. Her relaxed sigh against his lips was music to his ears, he snuck one hand around to her back unclasping her bra, throwing in somewhere across the room, not really caring seeing moving his lips down her jaw to her neck, searching for that sensitive spot that always made her make the cutest of noises. He knew her body like the back of her hand, he knew every spot that made her moan, every spot that would make her scream his name.  
  
“Come on lil cutie,” He said as he guided her towards the bed, he gently push her down on the plush duvet, he stood back admiring her for a few second, “fuck, you are gorgeous,” He watched as the blush covered her cheeks, her heart swelled with a certain kind of warmth at his words, as he hovered over her, his hands making their way back to her breast, kneading them, “so soft,” as his lips continued his assault of kisses and nips down her bare throat to her nipples, giving the left one a tentative lick before taking it into his mouth.  
  
Her gasp was all he needed as encouragement to continue his menstruation on her nipples, switching between the left and the right, while one was being sucked and nipped at, the other was being rolled between a thumb and forefinger, her moans echoing through the room, her fingers where threaded through his hair, tugging on it, her eyes shut in pleasure.  
Releasing her nipple with a pop, Oikawa made his way back up her chest, delicate pecks over every bare inch he could reach, planting a gentle kiss on her lips before whispering in her ear as he continued to punch and tug at her nipple, “Tell me what you want lil cutie,”  
  
“Y-you, I want you da- ah- daddy.” She gasped out as he gave a particularly harsh tug and ran his tongue along the shell of her ear. “Toru, please, I need you,” He chuckled as her hands ran over his chest and down his abs, her fingers starting to dip below the waistband of his boxer. His hand shot out grabbing her wrist, “Nuh uh mi reyna, let me worship you tonight. I’m going to breed you so good tonight and pump you so full of my cum. I'll have you on your knees for me another night.” He told her, bringing the wrist in his hand to his lips kissing each of her fingertips. His other hand, flicking open the button to her jeans pulling the zip down, before he tugged them down her legs once again throwing them somewhere in the room, along with her matching panties.  
Settling himself between her legs placing them over his shoulders as he kissed up her thighs with the odd nip here and there marking her as he made his way to her dripping core, he took a deep breath inhaling, enjoying the way the scent of her arousal fill his nostrils, running one finger from her slit up to her clit, causing her jolt at the sudden touch, parting her delicate lips watching her sweet hole quiver and clench needly, “You’re already so wet me, I’m going to enjoy this. Itadakemasu,” Oikawa said glancing up at his wife, the modest blush spreading over her cheeks as his head dived between her legs, his tongue licked the strip once again before sucking her clit into his mouth giving it a harsh suck, the tip of his tongue grazing the nub as he slipped a finger into her cunt, as her moans and pants filled the room.  
  
He added a second finger curling them just right to hit that spongy spot causing her to cry out his name, her back arching of the bed, fingers threading there way back into his chocolate brown locks once again as he continued to run his tongue over her bundle of nerves as he abused that sensitive spot, as her legs began to shake tightening around his head, as she continued to moan and gasp, “Come on pretty girl, my lil cutie, let go, cum for me.”  
  
“Shit, Toru,” Y/n moaned out as she came undone on his fingers and tongue, to which he happily lap up her juices. “Baby you taste so good,” Oikawa murmured against her core, she continued to jolt and whimper with overstimulation as her husband kept on slurping up her sweet nectar. Pulling away from her core, crawl up to hover over her once again, his lips and chin glistening under the dim light, “You always taste so sweet for me lil cute, here.” His lips meeting with hers, his tongue gliding over her bottom lip gently prying them open tangling his tongue with hers, Y/n could taste her own juices from his tongue as he grinned his clothed hard cock against her core. “Don’t you taste good, beautiful?”  
  
Humming against his lips, her hands trailing down to the waist of his boxers tugs them down allowing his cock to spring free, her sliding back up his abs to his shoulders, in one foul swoop had him flipped over and straddling him, her lips pulling into a smirk, tilting her head to the side while she stared down at him, her hips slowly grinding against his cock, she watched as Oikawa’s eyes rolled into the back of his head his lips part in a groan as she coated his cock in her juices, raising her hips enough to line him up with her core, the thick tip spreading her walls almost painful as she slowly lowering herself on to him whimpering and moaning as he filled her up so well like he always did, her nails dug into his chest. His hands few to her hips guiding her on to him. Once he had finally bottomed out, feeling so full, absolutely stuffed, she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, the change in angle made shivers of pleasure run down her spine “You can have your way with me once I’ve had my ride.” She nipped at the shell of his ear as she slowly began to rock her hips, feeling every ridge and vain against her soft pulsing walls.  
  
"So tight as always lil cutie.” He growled into her ear, thrusting his hips up to meet hers. Nails and fingertips digging into one another skin as their moans, slapping of skin, smell of sweat and sex filled the room as the coil started to build in the pit of her belly, knowing that her second high of the night was nearing. She started to bounce faster, his eyes firmly set on the bounce of her breasts, he watched them in awe. Clenching around Oikawa as she leaned down changing the angle, causing her to whimper against his lips as she brushed her nose against his, as their lips met is feverous kiss, teeth and tongues clashing together. “I love you, so much.” Oikawa groaned, throwing his head back.  
  
“I love you too,” Y/n replied as she came undone, collapsing against his chest, breathing heavily. With many years of practice, Oikawa flipped them over once again, hoovering her, not once slipping from her intoxicating heat, he returned her smirk from earlier as he slowly began to thrust into her again, his . He loved the way her legs instantly wrapped around his waist as he began to thrust, keeping the pace slow to begin. Oikawa felt her delicate fingers wrap around his wrist guiding it to her throat, to which he knew exactly what she wanted.  
  
He gently wrapped her fingers around her bare neck, “Is this what you want?” He asked, giving a rough thrust and a slight squeeze which caused her to whimper and whine with a nod, “please,” the beg tumbled from her lips. “Now how could I deny you when you asked me so nicely,” His grip tightened ever so slightly, enough to rescrit Y/n air supply yet not enough to cut off completely, as he continued to ruthlessly thrust into her.  
  
Oikawa watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her jaw falling slack in a silent moan. He could see the drool slipped from the corn of her mouth. He glanced down for a second watching the lewd scene of where their bodies connect, he would never grow tired of that sight, it was probably one of his favourites, just being connected in such a way with his wife. Letting go of Y/n’s neck for a moment Oikawa griped here legs untangling them from his waist and bring them up to her chest, knowing how much she loved that position, pinning them down with his weight, one hand finding its way back to her throat the other slide between her legs finding her clit once again, he began to rub circles into the numb, soft barely any pressure on both her throat and her sensitive bundle of nerves.  
  
“Cum with me baby. Come on, one more for me.” He was so close, “But d-don’t you dare spill a-any though. If you do, we’ll be doing this all over again.” He managed to say, somehow, though moans yet still firmly as he stared her dead in the eyes, he loved the way her eyes widened at his words. “And we both know how many rounds I can go.”  
Oikawa increased the pressure and his hold on her. Y/n’s could feel her third high coming so fast, with the angle, the grip on her neck and her beloved's touch on her sensitive numb had her nearly in tears with the intense pleasure, she could feel them springing to her eyes.  
  
“Toru, I’m s-so close, please d-addy,” Y/n choked out on a strangled sob. “Come with me baby girl,” Oikawa said as rubbed harder chasing after her climax, wanting her to cum once more before he did and she did, the way his name fell from her lips like a chant as she repeated over and over again, the way her walls gripped him like a vice. Her nails digging into his back leaving those scratch marks that he loved to show off in the changing rooms. Her juices coating him and leaking from her precious little hole. Oikawa followed suit, his own climax hitting him harder than ever. Y/n name spilled from his lips in a moan as his thick creamy load into her as he continued to pump into her. Their eyes met, chocolate orbs meeting e/c jewels, filled with love, passion and tenderness for one another. Neither of them moved, just gentle rubbing nose together and gentle pecks here and there. Oikawa finally made the move to slowly pull out of her so the pair could get into bed.  
  
“Remember, don’t spill any,” He told her in a teasing tone, yet she knew he was serious, “cause if you do, well be doing this all over again. I will put a baby in your belly. You’ll be well-bred by the time we get home lil cutie.”  
  
Clenching her walls tightly, attempting to make sure none of his seamen escaped while maneuvering to make her way under the covers, knowing she couldn’t possibly go another round that evening, she was exhausted. Once they were both comfy and Y/n was sure she had managed to not lose any. “Here, your tea,” Thanking him, she took the mug from his hands, impressed that there was still some heat in the beverage, “cause you’re gunna need it.”  
  
She placed her mug down on her bedside table as she began to choke on the sip of tea she took when the words slipped past his lips. Glancing at him when she finally calmed down, his eyes held a smug look, the smirk creeping across his lips as he said -  
  
“You leaked, lil cutie~”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it and my first smut! Let me know what you thought! Come and join the discord [The Beanbag](https://discord.gg/vDjEr77FnN), called The Beanbag and join my community and meet all sorts of amazing people!


End file.
